Avenger's One-Shot Series
by Xythis
Summary: A series of romantic one-shots about the avengers and OC's. Includes Thor and Loki as one-shots
1. Clint Hawkeye 1

I walk quickly down the hall of S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters. Many agents see my face and get out of the way. I opened the door to the recovery room and stand behind Nick,  
"You're lucky, Natasha knock you out," Nick said,  
"Ella?" Clint asked I smiled and nodded,  
"Ella, stay here with Clint I have work to do," Nick ordered, I nodded having no problem with it. Nick felt smiling; I touched the big bump on Clint's head,  
"Does it hurt?" I asked He winced a little when I touched it; I sighed and grabbed some bandages,  
"Could be worse," he said I bandaged his head and the whole time he was staring at me. When I was done I put my hands on his shoulders,  
"Feel better?" I asked Clint smiled and nodded, then slowly brought his hand up to my face and ran his hand over the side,  
"Hey Clint-" Steve said coming in but then saw us smiled and turned around without another word. I growled a little, Clint chuckled then stood up kissed my fore head and walked out.

"Ella, I need you in the control room," Nick called I groaned and did as told; I was not finished until that evening. I slowly and painfully made my way to the eating room. Tony and I were the only ones there, at the moment I didn't care, I needed coffee.  
I sighed a happy sigh and sat down the aroma of coffee filling my nose. Tony sat next to me, where our legs are touching. For a moment I acted as if I didn't know he was there, when I was finished with my coffee I stood up. Tony stood up too and tried to kiss me but someone came up in time and pulled me away, punch Tony, hard, and said,  
"Don't touch her please," Clint said after that he gently pulled me away, he took me into a training room, which has no one else there.  
Clint wrapped his arms around my back and held me closely to him, then put his head in the crock of my neck. After a moment he nibbled my neck and calmly walked out of the room. I stood there stunned, Clint, nibbled on my neck?


	2. Clint Hawkeye 2

I blocked the incoming punch and swung, but was blocked in turn. Not that I had expected my hit to connect Natasha and I were perfectly matched in hand-to-hand combat, still I enjoyed these practice bouts with her. It wasn't long before Agent Clint Barton, also called Hawkeye, interrupted our practice. Apparently Fury needed to talk to Natasha, she nodded at us both as she headed out of the indoor training area.  
"Perfect timing Clint, would you mind firing some arrows at me?" I headed towards the back wall, I heard Clint draw his bow and fire smoothly, I turned rapidly and caught the incoming arrow, before launching into a mad succession of catching and dodging. After twenty or so arrows I counted how many I had caught and saw that I had succeded in grabbing ten arrows from the air. Not bad, but I was rusty, though not a single arrow had actually grazed my skin.  
Clint walked up to retrieve his arrows, and although I was sweating and completly exhausted I couldn't not tease him. I hid the arrows behind my back and retreated. Clint stopped and held out his hand, motioning for me to return his arrows. I smiled impishly and retreated further, my back now touching the wall. "Come and get them." I taunted. He followed and placed a hand beside my head and again held out the other for me to return my new toys. He leaned in closer, kissing me gently, I relaxed enough that when I opened my eyes I saw that Clint had stolen the arrows back and was replacing them in his quiver.  
I frowned at him playfully, "That wasn't very nice." His eyes glittered with mischief when he spoke, "Who ever said I was nice?" I laughed and stood right in front of him. "I'll call you nice if you kiss me again." He rubbed his nose on mine and then returned to his serious mode, "We have a jet to fly." He marched off knowing I would follow and I did. We had been given a job, to watch over the Tesserac project as their seemed to be some problems in the lab.  
Back in my room I heard a knock on my door, I zipped the overstuffed bag and called for the knocker to come in. It was my brother, Phil Coulson, who opened the door and stepped in. Phil had not approved of my joining SHIELD, however I had been determined and he had eventually relented. "Your leaving again, probably be gone for a while right?" I chuckled at his grumpy expression, he was always worried and overprotective where his little sister was concerned. "Yes, and Barton is going as well. No Natasha this time though, I heard she's going to interview some Russians." Phil's face contorted at Clint's name, though he and Clint got along well on a normal basis, he had never approved of the relationship between Clint and I.  
He sat down on my bed and watched as I packed my weapon aresenal for the trip. "I'll be coming in a few days as well, and the Fury after that to see if we can figure out what's making the Tesserac react. Be careful all right?" I kissed the top of his head and nodded, it was something he said whenever I had a mission, and I was always careful.  
It was less that an hour later that I met Clint at the jet we where taking to the base of operations on the Tesserac project. It was only a short time before we were landing on the top of the base. After recieving a tour of the facilities; housing, food, labs, that sort of thing Clint and I took up seperate positions from which to watch the progress of the work being done. I saw nothing out of the ordinary and I saw no signal from Clint either. It looked like this would be another dull assignment for us.  
It was two days later that the Tesserac started to react unnaturally, turning on the power after we had turned it off and giving out bursts of radiation. When Fury arrived he spoke first with the head scientist and then with Clint, I waited in the shadows for anything suspicious. It was while Clint and Fury where talking that I noticed something near the ceiling of the facility. A portal was opening, unstable and dangerous. I later learned that the man who came out, called himself Loki. I watched, trying to locate Loki's weakness from the shadows as he took control of Clint, the head scientist, and many other agents. When Clint shot Fury I knew that he was not in control of himself, so I waited until they had both left before rushing over to Fury. Together we made our way out, I did not see Phil so I hoped he had made it out alive.  
It was back at the SHIELD helicarrier that I really thought about what had happened. Loki had brainwashed Clint somehow and would most likely kill him. My decision was final and left no room for compromise, I would have to kill Loki before he killed Clint.


	3. Bruce Hulk 1

She stood in front of the iron door, took a deep breath and walked inside. There stood Bruce Banner calculating, well she didn't know. She was too busy taking in every detail of him,  
"Dr. Banner," She said finally finding her voice,  
"Oh, there you are Sarah; could you pass me my clip board?" He asked not looking at her, Sarah sighed but did as told, after all, she thought, a brilliant man like him would never look at her. What she didn't notice was him look at her with longing eyes when her back was turned, then at his work when she faced him.  
"So what are we doing today?" Sarah asked smiled brightly, Bruce took a sharp breath,  
"Checking the magnetic field," he said slowly, trying to calm his nerves of her looking over his shoulder, Sarah nodded.

The whole day was torcher but at the same time heavenly, Dr. Banner being that close to her and yet not touching. As she walked back to her room she felt someone grab her, she struggled and finally got her mouth uncovered and screamed the hardest and loudest she could. Pain hit the back of her head, but before the darkness consumed her she saw Hulk running to her.

Sarah woke in a cave; vines all around her and the sound of rain filled her ears. Slowly she saw up and looked toward the only light, a fire, and Dr. Banner sitting beside it.  
"Dr. Banner?" she asked he looked at her with apologetic eyes,  
"The other guy, tore the ship apart, the agents got out before it fell, but he came back to you and brought you here," Dr. Banner explained, Sarah smiled then got up and moved closer to the fire,  
"You're happy?" he asked Sarah nodded,  
"If the other guy, didn't save me I would be dead, or kidnapped, but I do want to know, Why did the other guy, save me?" she asked Banner stood up and stood beside her,  
"You don't know?" he asked Sarah shook her head, Banner bent down and pick her up then kissed her. When he pulled away he smiled,  
"Now do you?" he asked Sarah smiled back and nodded then kissed him.


	4. Bruce Hulk 2

Aryanna almost ran down the hall, Bruce has called her down. Once at the door she stopped and took a deep breath then walked in,  
"You need me doctor?" she asked calmly, Bruce nodded,  
"Yes," Bruce replied, the rest of the day they worked together, Aryanna is unusually shy because they're so close. When the day ended Bruce walked her to her room,  
"So, this is you?" Bruce asked, she nodded, "well, um I was wondering if maybe tomorrow, we could have lunch together?" Bruce asked  
"Yes," she replied trying to contain her excitement.

The next day Aryanna was very nevus, a date with Bruce, or maybe a date she didn't know. Slowly she walked to the lunch room, once there she saw Bruce in the corner with two plates. She walked over smiling shyly,  
"Good afternoon," she said, Bruce smiled back, burring lunch Bruce didn't stop staring at her. After he stood up,  
"Well it was really nice having lunch but I've got to get back to work," Bruce commented, she stood up too, it looked like Bruce was about to say something else but stopped smiled and walked off.

A few days later she walks in his lab, everyone is there even Nick, she huffed almost silently. Her and Nick do not get along, about only in a life death situation. The avengers and Nick start fighting, then an explosion happens, she falls through the floor with Bruce and Black Widow. Bruce starts panting, Aryanna crawls over,  
"Bruce, breathe, it's ok," she told him, though she can't walk, Aryanna thinks she twisted her ankle when she fell. The next few moments are a blur that is until she felt like she is falling again, her vision came back. Aryanna looked around and found herself free falling, she looked to the left,  
"Hulk?" she screamed, he looked at her, in a second he arms wrapped around her. Aryanna knew when they make contact with the ground; she felt it thought Hulk's body. After the contact with concrete she blanked out.

Aryanna woke up in a metal room, on a very soft bed; she sat up, and then walked in Agent Hill,  
"How are you feeling?" she asked,  
"Fine," Aryanna replied, Hill smiled slightly,  
"Bruce wants to know if he can come in," Hill commented laughing, Aryanna blushed a little then nodded. Hill left and Bruce walked in nervously,  
"So, are you hurt?" Is the first thing he asks,  
"No, Hulk saved me," Bruce nodded, Aryanna noticed Bruce is more nervous than usual.  
"Something wrong?" she asked Bruce shook his head then stepped closer, Bruce stood next to her, she looked away, to the door. Bruce played with her hair a bit,  
"Hey Aryanna?" Bruce asked she looked at him then felt presser on her lips, it took her a moment to realize he is kissing her, but she kissed back, he pulled back needing air,  
"Turns out, Hulk likes you too," Bruce commented smiling, Aryanna smiled back, laughing a bit.


	5. Bruce Hulk 3

The war had ended, everyone went home, except Bruce, and he started living with Tony. It has been almost a year now and Bruce finds himself going to the lab more and more, why might you ask. One simple word, Mary, she was a bit of a nerd, but so is he; she had been working for Tony before the war.

Bruce remembered the first time her saw her, working at a desk, as he and Tony walked in, "Ah, Mary, this is Bruce, Mary," Tony said, Mary looked up and smiled at the man sweetly, looking at him through her black glasses, "nice to meet you Doctor," she said then went back to work, "I was wondering if you would show the good Doctor around," Tony commented, Mary stopped then said, "Isn't that one of the only two jobs you do?" raising an eye brow, sarcasm dripping in her voice. Bruce was taken aback by that comment; she seemed like a nice sweet woman. Tony simple smiled then told her to play nice, after that he left.

Bruce took a deep breath then walked into the lad, his eyes scanned the room and fell on Mary, she looked up at him and smiled, "good morning Dr. Banner," she said then continued her work. Bruce smiled and stood beside her, just watching what she was doing, then he sat down and just looked at her, bluntly staring.

Mary couldn't say she didn't notice the Dr. but she was trying her hardest to work after a moment she sighed and looked back of him, only to have him look away. Mary sighed again at the Dr. "a picture would last longer," she said at this Bruce looked at her but she just went back to work saying nothing else. Bruce's mouth was wide open, he closed it and playfully scowled, he then played with the ends of her Blonde hair, "yes, but it would capture as much beauty," he said simply.

Mary stopped working, shocked that Bruce Banner would say something like that, for a moment she just blinked her eyes, taking in what had happened. Mary smiled, "oh so I'm beautiful?" she asks trying to be sarcastic and play it off, Bruce wouldn't have any of that, "yes," he replied, Mary froze. Slowly she turned to him, "well, since I'm not going to get any work done here, I'm going to go get lunch," she said as she pasted him she bent down to his level and kissed his cheek, "see you tomorrow, _Doctor_," she added walking away putting a bit of flirty twist on the word doctor.

Bruce sat there blinking a bit and blushing, she kissed him. On the cheek but still, he brought his hand up to the place where she has kissed him; he still felt her lips there. He smiled then stood up and fallowed the woman to the kitchen.


	6. Loki 1

He has watched her for years, waited, for her to grow, become strong. Now he is on earth, Kiara is so close to him, Loki walked the streets, Barton fallowing him. They just got out with the teseract, Loki wanted to get her before the plain started, he wanted to see her, in person.

Kiara saw a very dressy man with an armed man walking down the street, the dressy man looked at her, he smiled evilly. He walked over to her,  
"Hello my dear, would you like to help me rule the world?" Loki asked,  
"You never really asked my name, or told me yours," Kiara replied, Loki smile dropped, Kiara didn't remember much after that only that he said his name is Loki.

She woke up in what looked like an underground tunnel, Loki walked in and smiled brightly to her,  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he said Kiara stood up, for a few days she watched him work and plain, after that he disappeared. Agent Barton told her that he is going to go get him, she didn't know why but it made her feel better.

Loki came in with a few others looking mad, he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. For a moment he just looked into her eyes then he sighed and kissed her.  
"I have almost won, today with seal my victory, come we have our stage to get to," Loki said Kiara fallowed knowing trying to rebel agent your kidnapper.

The battle started, Kiara didn't help, by this time he knew she didn't agree with him. Kiara sat on the couch in another room waiting for the battle to end, until Iron man came in,  
"Don't worry, we've caught Loki," he said Kiara shoot up,  
"You what?!" she asked Iron man jumped, Kiara walked past him and saw Loki in hand cuffs,  
"Sorry my dear, things didn't go as planned," Loki commented Kiara sighed.

The next day Thor was taking Loki back home, Kiara wanted to cry, she really liked Loki. Thor came up to her,  
"I will come back for you that is if you want to see Loki again?" he said Kiara smiled then smiled, she walked home that night happy that she could see Loki someday.


	7. Loki 2

When I was kidnapped by Loki I was expecting to be killed, not sitting in a dingy cell waiting for only god knows what. But instead of freaking out like I wanted to do I sat quietly and tried to sleep, apparently this aggravated my captor, good. My cell doors creaked and my eyes flew open. A soldier entered my small room and approached me. I waited to see what he would do, I felt someone staring and looked around the controlled man to see none other than Loki. He didn't drop his stare like a normal person would, then again Loki wasn't a normal human. She glared at the insane god as she felt handcuffs chink around her wrists.

Loki's P.O.V.

She was supposed to be angry, or scared. Either one would have suited him, but instead she was absolutely calm about the whole thing. He watched the random soldier cuff her and lead her out of the cell, totally complacent and calm. It irked him that she wasn't intimidated by his presence, but another part of him was impressed by this strange woman. Chills had run up his spine when she glared at him, power radiated from her, power unlike any other human he had ever known. Her long black hair was in a braid that trailed down her back and accentuated her angular sharp face. Her movements where graceful as she approached him, her fully black outfit perfectly fitting her figure. Loki gave her a charming smile and received a scowl in return which made him chuckle slightly, it really was a shame she was human.

Melanie's P.O.V.

Melanie made her face return to an impassive stare as Loki brought up that wretched scepter and tried to brain wash her, of course it didn't work, the scepter only worked on human hearts. "Did I forget to mention I'm half goddess." Loki's eyes shot up and met hers in surprise. A cold smile crept across her face and then she quickly and easily snapped the handcuffs apart, and then punched Loki in the face. Taken by surprise Loki flew several feet before landing rather ungracefully, he wiped the blood that now came from his mouth from her fist and smiled at the red splatter. Melanie knew she was surrounded by many people with guns, though the guns wouldn't kill her, they would come really close to finishing her off. Loki's voice made Melanie focus on him with a snap, "Who?" his voice was calm, quiet, but deadly. Melanie smiled, apparently mister high and mighty god didn't like being punched. "My mother is Freya, my father was mortal." Loki was quiet as he stood fully and stared at her, there was something in his gaze that almost made Melanie step back, she quashed the urge and ignored the electricity that flew between them. She folded her arms and glared as Loki smiled at her again, excitement flared in his eyes. He approached her slowly and then ordered everyone else out of the room. Melanie said nothing only watched the man turned predator with seeming disinterest.

Loki's P.O.V.

It all made sense now her power, her calmness, and his attraction to her. His aunt Freya was the goddess of fertility, love, and combat, she could also be a sharp sassy female when she wanted to be. The idea of owning this women was a temptation he could not resist, once he controlled the world he would get this woman, he swore it would be so. "Well, I can't exactly keep you here so you are free to go. But we will see each other again my Melanie." He watched as she shivered at his use of her name and satisfaction filled him, he had no doubt this was his goddess.

Melanie's P.O.V.

The war with Loki continued, and though Melanie hated him like none other, she never forgot his words. No man had ever challenged her strength before, they always found her intimidating and overpowering, something about Loki made her ache in very strange places and his possession of her only made her want to act on those aches. In every battle they fought he always made a point to search her out, even as his alien army swarmed through the sky he appeared before Melanie, "Soon, my Melanie, soon you will be mine." Even as her thoughts had gone cold at the thought her heart began to beat frantically and her blood became hot. Something was definitely wrong with her. When all was said and done, and Thor was ready to take Loki back to Asgard, Melanie almost went with them but decided against it, no way was she just going to hand herself over on a platter to the trickster god. As the two gods began to teleport Loki focused on Melanie and smiled, "I'll come back for you, my Melanie." And so he did.


	8. Captain America 1

With no past that I cared to speak of, no family or connections, and nothing tying me down, I was about as free a person as they come. At least I would have been if I wasn't being hunted, not by humans either, humans would have been easy to take care of, just kill them and be done with it. No, I was being hunted by beings called the Aritak, aliens that were the equivalent to universally hired mercenaries.  
In fact, I was being chased by them at that very moment. I knew that I could take care of a few Aritak, but I had to find an alley or some hidden area where I could fight without being noticed. I saw a darkened ally that led into an abandoned building and ducked inside, knowing that the Aritaks would follow readily. As I came into the building I noticed that it wasn't as abandoned as I thought. Across the open room from me was a man who was pounding away at a punching bag.  
He stopped at looked over at me, not menacing but warningly. The Aritaks burst in behind me and I spun to face them. I couldn't let them harm an innocent. I froze the pair and quickly finished them off, suddenly I felt a third presence, but before I could stop him from attacking he was gone. I looked around to see that the stranger had taken out the last Aritak for me.  
"Mikayla Brown, thank you for your help." I extended my hand in greeting. He shook it and replied, "Captain Steve Rogers, my pleasure." We were both silent and I noticed that he was a very large, very muscular person, almost unnaturally so. "So, why where those people after you." Yes the Aritaks can take on human form, a cloaking device if you will. I looked up, and I do mean up, into his eyes, debating whether or not to tell the truth.  
"They're aliens from the outer reaches of our solar system. I am part Aritak, a Halfling that they consider a blemish to their society. As an abomination I am sentenced to die before I can make myself a nuisance." Steve said nothing for a moment before looking past me at the three Aritak. "I would say you are already a nuisance to them." He smiled down at me and I had to laugh, I had really not expected him to believe me.  
I heard a ringing sound coming from his wrist and realized that the watch was actually a communicator. "Captain would you mind coming by the helicarrier as soon as you can, we have a small problem to deal with." Steve nodded and then looked back at me, "You might want to come with me, SHIELD might be able to help you." My eyebrows shot up, this was no ordinary man, and he might just be extraordinary. I sighed and mentally kicked myself, I desperately tried to avoid anyone extraordinary, as they tended to make my life even more complicated.  
Still I followed him out to where his motorcycle was parked and hopped on behind him. It was only minutes later that I stepped onto the SHIELD helicarrier. We were led inside and greeted by Fury, who immediately honed in on my presence. If Steve had not defended me Fury probably would have had me locked up then and there. Fury got right down to business, he pulled up a video feed of a previous conversation. I immediately knew that I had gotten myself into big trouble.  
The conversation had been between Fury and an alien leader, an Aritak leader. He demanded that a certain half human be handed over to their judgment as she was half Aritak and a criminal from their planet. I cringed knowing exactly who the Aritaks wanted handed over, me. The leader demanded that the woman be given to them within the week or they would result to force to reclaim her.  
Fury stopped the recording and addressed Steve. "Captain, I'd like you to find her and bring her here." Thankfully Steve did not look my way, though he knew the Aritaks wanted me. "What do you intend to do once you have her?" Fury was silent for a moment before speaking to both of us. "No one, alien or otherwise, threatens my world and gets away with it. I want her safe so we have a chance to take care of this our way." I could have laughed at that, had it not been my life we were discussing. Steve nodded his agreement and Fury left, heading back to the bridge to give out more orders no doubt. "Do you believe Fury is telling the truth?" My voice was barely a whisper, for whatever reason I felt I could trust Steve. "Neither Fury nor I are in the business of sacrificial lambs Miss Brown, I don't give up on my friends." This time I did laugh, but with relief. "It's been a long time since I had a friend." I stated lightly, though I meant it very deeply. Steve smiled sadly, "Me too." I wondered what he meant but didn't question him further.  
It wasn't long before I had my answer though, Steve got into uniform later that week, and finally I realized that the Steve Rogers I had come to know was also Captain America. In some ways I wasn't really shocked though, it made sense, I was just surprised I hadn't realized it before. The day of the challenge came and the communication system rang to life, the Aritak leaders face larger than life before us. It was Steve who spoke to the leader, "We demand trial by combat, our champion against yours. If you win you may have the girl, if we win we get her. Do we have a deal?" The Aritak leader laughed, it was a harsh cruel sound.  
Really though the battle wasn't necessary, it was over in moments, before it even really began. The Aritak warrior didn't even know what hit him; in fact it was Captain America's shield, flung so that it hit him in the head and knocked him unconscious immediately. I couldn't help but admire how easily the battle had been won.  
Steve came over and took my hand. "It looks as though you'll be staying here, glad to have you Mikayla." Fury came over and slapped Steve on the back, laughing as hard as I wanted to. "Go on you two, go have some fun, I'll call if we need anything." Fury strode off barking orders like always while Steve and I rode away on his motorcycle, if only there had been a sunset.


	9. Thor 1

There is only one person in the world that Tony Stark spoils, me, his adopted daughter. But that spoiling comes with a price, I always thought that no one would be good enough for my father, but I still hoped.  
Being the daughter of one of the richest, and probably most brilliant scientist in the world (I'm only a little biast) also has its advantages, like getting to meet some of the most amazing people. One of who was the well known god Thor. I knew as soon as I saw him, that he was the key to my happily ever after.  
- Thor's P.O.V. -  
I admit when Tony contacted me, I was more than skeptical. But as I landed on the top of Stark Tower I was greeted by a goddess. She was breathtaking and it was several moments before we actually spoke. "Hello, my name is Cameron Nicole Stark, Tony's daughter, a pleasure to meet you Thor." I nodded slowly, her voice was soft and shy, as if she wasn't sure if she should speak.  
I was losing myself in those pale silver, blue eyes when I realized she was waiting for me to respond. "Tony said he needed me to test something for him." Now she smiled and I smiled in return. She turned on her heals and led the way, I watched as she walked, acutely aware of just how shapely (and obviously totally naïve to the fact) she was. Tony cleared his throat behind me and I spun, as did Cameron.  
- Cameron's P.O.V. -  
As Thor and I walked into the training center I watched him sidelong. He was, in a word, the very essence of masculine. All muscle and strength, I shuddered as several impure thoughts raced through my mind.  
Tony closed the test facility door behind us and I heard the air lock seal itself. I turned to face Thor, who had a rather, surprised and alarmed look on his face. I put on the gloves we were testing today and faced my "opponent".  
These gloves where designed especially for me, my ability to control fire could be . . . unpredictable and wild, these gloves where designed to help me mold my fire into whatever form I wanted. This would be an interesting test.  
I let my mind slip into the training mode I had developed and felt my shyness slip away, I was now officially serious.  
- Thor's P.O.V. -  
When the test buzzer went off I was ready to ram through those doors, no way was I fighting this woman, especially not this woman. But then I felt a sizzling on my cheek and turned to see that this "fragile" woman had just whiplashed me across the face with a whip made of fire.  
I looked into her eyes and saw that she was serious. I knew that at this moment if I didn't take her seriously, I would never have a chance with her, so I gripped my hammer, and charged.  
She quickly ducked out of the way and pranced behind me. As though she danced on air, I only had a moment to marvel at her grace before I was defending myself from a barrage of flaming torpedoes.  
As the training came to an end we where both breathing heavily. She approached me cautiously and I knew she was going to thank me and say good-bye, before she could get the words out I knotted my fingers in her thick black hair and kissed her. It was risky, but the way she softened under my kiss only confirmed that I had indeed found her.  
- Carmen's P.O.V. -  
The look in his eyes stole my breath but I couldn't look away, the connection I had felt between us, it was real, and here he was confirming it for me in a way I had been thinking about the entire two hour training session.  
"Carmen?" My name on his lips made me shiver slightly in a way that was singularly pleasant.  
"Yes, Thor?" He smiled down at me his hands still playing in my hair, it was rather distracting actually.  
"Become my goddess." It was my turn to smile, and then I confidently replied.  
"I already am."


	10. Iron Man 1

Kristina burst into Steve's room,  
"Get up! It's seven" she yelled Steve fell out of bed, "Besides, Today I have work with Dr. Banner and you have to come to visit your team," she said smiling at her brother, he groaned,  
"I had a late night," Steve commented trying to explain himself for sleeping in so "late" but only in his book, Kristina laughed walking out of the room.

Once Steve was ready they got in Kristina's car, he didn't have a license yet. She drove to stark tower, where Dr. Banner worked now, so there for she worked there. After she parked she rushed inside, Kristina couldn't wait to see him. Steve walked slowly not liking that his sister likes one of his friends. Kristina opened the door to find all the avengers in the main room, Tony shot up,  
"Kris there you are, you're usual early," Tony stated walking up to her, boing for a hug but then Steve walked in and Tony put his hand out, Kristina disappointed shock his hand and smiled,  
"Yes, Steve slept in," she replied, Tony looked at his captain,  
"Gasp, are you going soft?" Tony questioned, Steve looked insulted then scowled at him,  
"I had a late night," Steve commented, Bruce sighed,  
"Well, we better get to work, before a fight happens," Bruce whispered the last part.

By the end of the day Kristina felt so tired; she slowly made it to the living room of stark tower then sat on the couch. A few moments later everyone else came in and sat down, she didn't move but smiled. They started talking to each other, but all Kristina could focus on is how Tony was sitting next to her, but she kept calm,  
"So, I have a couple questions for you," Tony said turning to Kris,  
"Sure," she replied trying to be polite,  
"So Steve won't let you work for shield? Yea?" he asked,  
"Yea," she replied,  
"And you're 27?"  
"Yes,"  
"Steve adopted you as a sister?"  
"Yes,"  
"You live together?"  
"Yes,"  
"You work for Bruce?"  
"Yes,"  
"You'll go on a date with me?"  
"Yes, wait what?"  
"Good, I'll pick you up tomorrow night at Eight, we'll eat a fancy dinner," Tony said then got up and walked away, Steve jumped up,  
"No, no dates, especially with that guy," he said, Kristina's stubborn side came out,  
"And why not?" she asked standing up,  
"He is not a guy you want to have a relationship with," Steve replied,  
"Steve, you won't let me work for shield, now you're going to control who I go out with?" she asked, Steve looked at her,  
"No, well, anyone but him," Steve commented,  
"Alright then, Clint, how about dinner tonight, in fact right now?" she asked,  
"What? No not him," Steve said, Kristina looked at Steve,  
"See!" she said,  
"Well, but oh, fine!" he said sitting back down, Kristina sighed a happy sigh,  
"So um, really?" Clint asked worried she meant it,  
"Um, I'm sure that you don't want to go out with me as much as I don't want to go out with you," Kristina replied looking at him, Clint nodded agreeing with her.

The next day she got ready for her date, smiling the whole day. Steve hated it, once she was good and ready she went into Steve's room,  
"How do I look?" she asked spinning for him ( /cgi/set?id=71855137)  
Steve stared at her then smiled a sad smiled,  
"You look good," he said, "I still just can't believe you dressed up for, _him_," Steve said emphasis on him, Kristina nodded knowing that was as good as she was going to get. A knock came on her door and she rushed to it, but waited a second before opening it, there stood Tony in a suit, smiling but when he saw her he mouth hung open.  
"You look gorgeous," he said smiling wider, Kristina smiled and blushed a little,  
"Well you look good too," Steve came out and glared at Tony,  
"Have her back by ten," he said simply then walked away, Tony sighed,  
"Can we make your brother mad tonight and get you home at say eleven?" Tony questioned Kristina smiled then nodded.

That night was wonderful, after they ate Tony and Kristina danced until her feet hurt. Tony got her home at 10:05, There Steve was waiting glaring at Tony,  
"I said ten,"  
"Just five minutes over time, besides she is a big girl," Tony replied, Kristina stepping in front of Tony,  
"I had a lot of fun tonight,"  
"Me too," Tony replied smiling at her, Steve sighed and walked into his bed room, "Hopefully the first of many?" he questioned, Kristina smiled,  
"Yes," she said stepping further into her home, Tony stepped next to her then kissed her lightly and ran out. Kristina almost squealed but held it in and fell asleep dream of their next date.


	11. Iron Man 2

- Tony's P.O.V. -  
I watched my lovely assistant as she flitted back and forth carrying out each task perfectly. This was one of the many reasons I loved her. She did everything effortlessly, perfectly, and most of all efficiently. With a wit and intelligence that matched my own, and a charm that drew men to her like moths to a flame, she was a woman I had been trying to capture for two years now.  
Suddenly my phone rang and before I could answer she was there, leaning on my desk. "If I didn't know better I would think you where trying to seduce me." My tone was casual, but I knew she would rise to the hinted challenge. She didn't disappoint.  
She casually hung up the phone and faced me. Slowly she undid her hair and let it fall around her shoulders, a fountain of blonde. She was a tiny thing physically, and yet such a big part of my life. Slowly she walked around my desk, her eyes never leaving mine. I leaned back in my chair, baiting her slowly, she took it. She leaned in close to me, brushing her cheek against my own she whispered into my ear. "It's a good thing you know better then." And then, as if someone had hit an on/ off switch she was all business once more.  
"See you tomorrow Katherine." I called after her, she looked over her shoulder and smiled at me coyly and without a word left.  
- Katherine's P.O.V. -  
As I reached my quarters on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier I almost ran into my brother, Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye. "Hello brother." He nodded a greeting, "Fury wants you on deck."  
I headed up to where Fury waited, knowing he wanted my report on Tony's activities. "Nothing to report, sir. No change in behavior, no mention of S.H.I.E.L.D. or its associates, and no interaction with said components." Fury nodded my dismissal and I quickly disembarked the massive ship. I had just gotten home and kicked off my shoes when there was a knock at my door.  
Tony stood outside as I opened the door to my ritzy apartment. Working for both S.H.I.E.L.D. and Tony Stark offers a big paycheck. I had changed into a white tank and simple jean shorts, and outfit far more revealing than anything I had ever worn to work. Tony eyed my clothing appreciatively and took a step closer.  
I stepped aside and let him in, he took a seat on my couch and I sat across from him. "You remember the charity ball I've been asked to attend." Of course I remembered, it had been a real pain to reschedule his appointments. I nodded and he continued, "I'm supposed to bring a partner." Ah, I now knew where this conversation was leading but I simply arched a brow at my employer.  
"I would like you to attend with me."  
- Tony's P.O.V. - The night of the ball  
I waited outside her apartment, somewhat impatiently. When she finally walked out, well it was worth the wait.  
Katrina+Bowden+Badgley+Mischka+dress  
As we walked into the event together I knew I was accompanied by the most beautiful woman there, not only physical but also mentally. I saw several dirty looks from other women, and other looks form the men that made me want to turn Iron Man on them all.  
The evening was flawless, and as the ball came to an end, Katherine and I headed towards the door. A man approached from the shadows of the doorways, or rather he approached Katherine. She seemed to know him because she tensed. My hand was on the small of her back and I felt the rigid tension immediately.  
Warning bells began to sound in my head.  
- Katherine's P.O.V. -  
What was he doing here? This would be trouble; he was in fact an ex-boyfriend, someone who both knew I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. and knew about my powers. If he said something that tipped off Tony, I would kill him. He smiled at me like we were old friends, yet we had not spoken in years, ever since I found him sleeping with another woman.  
I walked around him like I hadn't seen him, Tony followed watching me anxiously. "I'd like to thank you for tonight, do you like Italian?" I looked at him sidelong, knowing he was trying to ease my tension, I sighed and nodded.  
As we sat at our table I focused completely on Tony and the dinner. He was uncharacteristically considerate and kind. It made me fall for him even more; it was putting me at ease, with myself and him. We talked and laughed and flirted throughout dinner, I found myself really enjoying his company, and it was too short a time when his chauffer pulled up to my apartment. He walked me to the door and leaned on the frame as I unlocked the door and headed in. I left the door open an invitation I knew he would accept.  
Once more he sat on the couch, but now I sat on the opposite end of the couch, within reach but still not together. "Thank you for tonight, I had a wonderful time." He smiled, that heart melting confident grin.  
"Well there's only one way to make this evening better." I watched him closely for a moment and then smiled cheekily, "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to seduce me." The words had barely left my mouth before I realized what I had said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close.  
"What if I am?" And then his lips where on mine, and I knew at that moment that we would no longer be able to hide our feelings from each other, our façade was over. We were both hopelessly and completely in love.


End file.
